


10. Chain of Command - The Conover Saga

by Denise_Felt



Series: The Conover Saga [10]
Category: Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_Felt/pseuds/Denise_Felt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Cmdr. Straker is away, Col. Foster finds command harder than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. Chain of Command - The Conover Saga

## 10\. Chain of Command

  
by Denise Felt 2001

**ACT I**

****"Hello, Paul. May I come in?"

"Sure." Paul Foster opened his apartment door wider to allow the commander to enter. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Thanks," Straker said, taking a seat on the leather couch.

Paul brought him a steaming cup from the kitchen and poured himself a drink from the cabinet. "What's up?"

Straker took a sip of his coffee before answering. "I wanted to make sure of a few things before I take off for a month. It's important to me that SHADO runs smoothly, Paul. I don't want any unnecessary tensions in the air."

Foster met his eyes. "You're worried about my performance?"

His commander shook his head. "Let's just say that I want things clarified. For the record."

Paul shrugged. "Okay."

Straker sat back against the cushions. "Do you have any questions about the setup?"

Foster gave him a look. What was he up to? "No. It's pretty clear. Peter and I are to work the two main shifts, with Alec covering everything in between."

Straker nodded. "That doesn't bother you? Splitting command up between Capt. Carlin and yourself?"

Paul frowned. "Well, no. Peter explained about being reassigned now that he's about to be a father. It's good to have him at HQ, if you want my opinion."

"But you outrank him."

Foster sat forward. "Say! What's up? Peter and I are friends. Rank doesn't enter into it."

"But it does, Paul," Straker said. "In a crisis situation, will you be able to take orders from him?"

Paul sat back with a thoughtful frown. "Yeah. I think so. It really isn't a matter of rank, sir. I trust Peter. He's got a cool head on his shoulders. And I've seen him in crisis situations. I don't have a problem taking orders from him."

"Good." Straker took another sip. "But for the record, I didn't reassign Carlin because he's about to be a father." He gave Paul a level look. "I reassigned him because I intended him to be my replacement."

Paul looked swiftly at him. "You were going to leave?"

"Sometime within the next two years." He met Foster's shocked gaze calmly. "I'm human, Paul. I'd like to have a life as well as the next man. And it didn't seem as though I was going to get it any other way."

Paul was silent for several minutes, turning the glass in his hands around and around. Then he looked up at his commanding officer. "How did Sheila feel about this plan?"

Straker grimaced. "No comment."

Paul laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Straker smiled slightly. "Listen, Paul. It doesn't bother you that I would have handed command over to Carlin instead of you?"

Foster shook his head. "No. I assume you had a reason."

"I did. He's ready now."

It was Paul's turn to grimace. "And I'm not."

Straker said, "Don't get me wrong. You're excellent command material. But you lack the patience needed to be commander-in-chief. And it's necessary. You have to be able to sit there while everything you've worked for is falling apart around you and still give orders, still do what is required to keep things going. And most of all, you have to be able to sit there while others do all the work. And wait. Wait for them to either succeed or fail. And know that there's nothing you can do. _Except_ wait."

Paul frowned. "So you're saying that I need to work on patience."

Straker smiled. "This isn't a command team review, Paul. There's plenty of time for you to strengthen your weak areas. And hopefully I'll be around for a few more years at least. Until you're ready to assume command."

Paul grinned, shaking his head at him. "I can't imagine what we'd ever do without you, sir. Don't retire anytime soon, okay?"

The commander's smile widened. "Well, we'll see how you do while I'm gone." He set down his empty cup and got up, walking to the windows and looking down at the city streets. "There is something I've been wanting to say to you, Paul," he said quietly.

Foster met his eyes and realized that Alec had been talking. Damn! "What about?"

Straker sighed. "I'm not a very demonstrative person." He shrugged. "It'll　probably drive Sheila crazy. But I wanted to let you know that I'm aware of what you did." He gave Paul a level look out of those serious blue eyes. "And I'm grateful."

Foster swallowed and looked away. "It wasn't that hard a decision, really. I couldn't just let you die."

Straker walked back to the couch. "Oh, yes. You could have. But that's not the kind of man you are. It's one of your greatest strengths, Paul."

Paul stared at him mutely, unable to think of a reply.

The commander sat down and said, "General Henderson came to see me shortly before he died. I won't divulge what we spoke about, but he surprised me. I had no idea that he felt I was doing a good job, and certainly not that he considered me anything more than a nuisance. Later, when I went to his funeral, I realized that I didn't want it to be that way with me. I didn't want my staff to be unaware of what I thought of them. I didn't want them to hear it only after I'd retired or possibly never at all. The kind of work we do makes or breaks a man, Paul. We're all glad when someone handles it rather than blowing it. But we don't often take the time to thank them for being strong enough, brave enough to keep up the fight." He took a breath. "You've done an excellent job at SHADO. You're loyal, hardworking, and focused. You also have something extra that I've admired from the beginning. Compassion."

Paul looked at him in surprise.

"I don't mean the syrupy type of surface emotion that we portray in the movies we do. I'm talking about the kind of gut-deep compassion that is able to consider even the feelings of your enemy." He met Paul's eyes. "You've shown it over and over. And I find it commendable. You'll be a great commander some day, Paul. Much better than me. And I felt that you should know." He stood up.

Paul rose as well and escorted him to the door. He said thoughtfully, "Thank you, sir. But I don't know that I could ever be as good as you. You have more courage in your little finger than I have in my entire body. I've seen it. And every time I do, I realize how far I have to go to wear your shoes."

Straker's smile was very sweet. "You see? Even to your enemies. Good night, Paul."

Foster blinked, trying to figure out what the commander was really saying. "Good night, sir." It wasn't until long after Straker had left that Paul realized what he'd meant. He'd been talking as though Paul considered him an enemy. The colonel sat down abruptly on the chair when that thought hit him.

He had wondered if Straker would say anything to him about Sheila. And he'd been dreading it. How did he say that he didn't mind them getting married when of course he did? But he'd meant what he'd told Sheila so long ago. Just seeing them happy together eased the pain. And yet he had expected some type of confrontation with his boss before the ceremony. When the commander had shown up at his apartment tonight, he had known he was in for it. Instead, Straker hadn't said anything about the matter at all. Except in that final statement. He thought Paul hated him for being the one she chose. The weird thing was, Paul realized suddenly, he didn't. And he couldn't pinpoint when the change had come about. But he wasn't angry any more. How strange.

* * *

"I find the Maloran mind an interesting puzzle."

Straker met the general's mild eyes for a moment. "Rigelians have their quirks as well, sir," he said, thinking of his fiancé.

Shaw chuckled. "Yes, we do. I guess it just comes from being human. Humans are bizarre creatures, really. Far more aware of the world around us than any other animal, and way too curious to leave it alone." His dark eyes twinkled. "But that's not what I meant. I was referring to your habit of working on several levels at once. That's a Maloran trait. And an intriguing one to watch in action. Granted, I haven't had the opportunity to observe you for very long, but I've seen enough to know that you are incapable of doing anything for only one reason."

Straker lifted a brow. "Meaning?"

The general sat back in his chair and sipped his tea. "This new Moonbase of yours. I suppose you're going to tell me that all that extra space will be for storage?"

The commander smiled. "Actually, I wasn't planning on saying anything about it at all."

Shaw laughed outright. "See what I mean?" He gave Straker a look that struggled to be firm. But he was simply too amused. "What are you up to, Commander?"

Straker shifted in his chair and set down his cup. "I have a constitutional dislike of sharing my ideas before I have them all worked out, General." He shrugged. "Call it a conceit, if you will. But I rather like the thought of everyone's amazement when I pull the rabbit out of my hat."

"Well, I suppose I can understand that," Shaw said magnanimously. "But I don't want to be at odds with you over SHADO, Straker. And if I knew more of where you're heading with it, I could be of assistance instead of finding myself tripping over you while I'm trying to do my own job."

Straker inclined his head. "Thank you. I appreciate your willingness to help. It would certainly be a novelty for SHADO and the IAC to work together." Shaw grinned at his dry tone, but ventured no comment. Straker gave a small sigh, knowing that Shaw was right. Together, they could get things accomplished much faster than with Straker working on it alone. "The second Moonbase will eventually be used as a spaceport, General."

Shaw's brows raised. "Well. That's quite an undertaking. Do you feel that Earth is ready for such an installation?"

"Frankly? No. But SHADO needs it. When we were confined to working with our own technology alone, we weren't even aware that any other races were coming to Earth but the Thoelians. But since we've had access to more advanced technology, it's become abundantly clear that many races are travelling to Earth. And we can't have a fiasco like what happened three months ago recurring. We have to know who we're dealing with and why they're coming here. I have no intention of being the cause of an interstellar war."

Shaw shuddered. "Don't even suggest it!" He brooded for a moment. "It's difficult to know what to say. I've visited Rigel, therefore I've seen firsthand a more advanced society than our own. But it's important that Earth be allowed to evolve along her own timeframe without the interference of other, more knowledgeable cultures. It becomes a juggling contest at times, as I'm sure you can imagine.

"But I can also understand the need to police the traffic, so to speak. Especially since we're more aware of their presence now. How soon did you intend to have the port functional?"

"It'll take time. SHADO may need the port, but that doesn't mean that our personnel can handle the concept of it yet. We've got to filter into our thinking that not all races are like the Thoelians. And that many of them may wish to be our allies. Once our people are ready to accept that, we can shift the second base's functions to act as a port as well as a defense post." He shook his head. "I'm looking at sometime in the next five years."

Shaw nodded. "Would you say that your staff is fairly flexible to such a change in idealism?"

Straker gave him a direct look. "There's no way to know. Which is why it will be best if it's gradual. That way, we can catch any potential problems before they get out of hand."

"You've obviously thought a lot about this," the general said. "Well, it will certainly make for an interesting time. Is there any way that I can be of assistance?"

"Thank you, sir. But I think I've got everything covered." Straker grimaced. "At least, for now."

Shaw nodded, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Will you need help gathering information on the different races?"

"No," Straker said, smiling slightly. "I've got someone working on the database as we speak."

Shaw frowned. "Who in SHADO has the knowledge to compile it for you?"

Straker's smile widened. "She's not in SHADO. Yet. But her information is quite accurate." When the general raised his eyebrows, he explained. "She's Rigelian, sir."

"Not Sheila?"

"No. Her name is Emily Williams."

Shaw suddenly grinned. "Emily! Yes, I know her family very well. She is a pistol!"

Straker chuckled. "You're right. She is."

"Well, when are you planning on bringing her into the organisation, Commander?"

"She has one more year of college before getting her doctorate, General. If things work out well, I hope to recruit her then."

Shaw laughed. "But will SHADO be ready for her? She's a bit of a wild spirit."

Straker's smile became rueful as he thought of Sheila. "I think it must be a Rigelian trait."

* * *

"You are so bad!" Sheila said with a laugh. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Come on! You have to. I'm dying to know!"

Sheila took her time, popping more chocolate into her mouth and grinning at her friend. "Well, okay. If you insist. The sex is absolutely incredible!"

"I knew it! God, I'm so jealous!" A slender hand grabbed a few chocolates from the tray.

Sheila sighed. "Yeah, but I think I'm a bit of a surprise to him, Jo."

"What do you mean?" her friend asked around a mouthful of the candy.

"Well, he told me the other night that he was certain that something we did was illegal."

Jo choked. "He _said_ that? What did you say?"

Sheila grinned. "I told him he'd lived too sheltered of a life."

"Oh, man! Wait!" Jo was gasping for breath between giggles. "God! Give me a moment to imagine the scene." She eventually mastered her mirth and looked over at her friend. "Was he complaining?"

"I don't think so," Sheila answered with a grin that spread out to cover her entire face.

Jo collapsed again. "And you call me bad! Girl, you are too much!"

"Yeah, but it makes me sad too, Jo." When her friend glanced up, she continued. "I mean, he was married for ten years." Sheila made a grimace. "What kind of marriage did he have if my tame little fantasies are new to him?"

"Uninspired, for one thing," Jo said with a cocky grin. "But it's difficult to imagine him very relaxed in the first place. You'll be a good influence on him, Sheila."

"Oh, he's not so bad. He's got an absolutely deadpan sense of humor. He cracks me up."

Jo sighed. "Girl, you are so in love. You make me sick."

Sheila said, "What about you, Jo? Seeing anyone special?"

"Oh, no you don't! This is your night, and I want to hear all about the two of you. You haven't told me how you met yet."

"I don't remember how we met the first time," Sheila said, relaxing against the pillows. "But the second time we met for the first time--- if you can follow that--- he handled it very coolly. Much better than I did. Paul introduced us."

"Oh, yes. The illustrious Paul." Jo leaned forward. "I've heard that he's quite sexy."

Sheila chuckled. "He's a doll. And a lot of fun." She gazed off into the distance for a moment, then shook her head. "But I'll take Ed any day."

Jo frowned. "Sheila, are you just a little bit in love with him?"

"Paul?" Sheila shook her head. "No. But he's a very special guy. Sweet, you know? In a way that most people aren't. And I feel like such a bitch for hurting him."

"Well, honey. They can't both have you," Jo pointed out dryly.

"Now that would be sick!" Sheila said. "Cut it out! You know that's not what I meant."

Jo's grin was unrepentant. "I don't know. It might be worth a try sometime."

"Ugh!" Sheila threw a pillow at her.

Jo caught it deftly and sat hugging it for a moment. "You are such a prude! But then, you're marrying a prude. You deserve each other, you know."

"Thanks." Sheila sighed. "I wish you were coming."

"I can't. I told you. Archer's already pulling a double so that I can be here tonight."

"I know."

Jo took her hand. "I had my choice. Tonight, when we could stay up all hours talking and goofing off. Or tomorrow, when everyone and his brother will be vying for your attention and you'll be too busy to talk."

"But I want you to meet everybody."

"I will. Listen. You're videotaping the whole thing, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll watch it together later. That way we can laugh all we want and won't get into trouble."

Sheila's lips quirked. "You're terrible. But it sounds like fun."

"Of course, it does. Sheila," her friend said softly, gazing at the elegant wedding gown hanging on the closet door. "I don't want to give you up. I lost you for so long, and now you're going away just when we found each other again."

"Just for a month, Jo," Sheila said. "We'll be back before you know it. And then you'll have to tell me how many lovers you've had while I was gone."

Jo grinned. "Do I have to tell you the true count? Or can I embellish?"

Sheila thought a moment. "Why not give me both versions, and I'll tell you which one I like best?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Scared?"

"Terrified."

"Yeah, I know what it's like." Alec sat in Straker's study with his feet up on the desk. He sipped his drink and contemplated his best friend for a moment. "I never would have imagined the two of you together, you know."

Straker's feet were propped on the desk as well. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "You just don't have enough imagination, Alec. I've said it a dozen times."

"Very funny. I guess I don't have to ask if you're happy?"

His friend's brow quirked. "Not unless you're blind."

"Yeah, well." Alec took another sip. "Can I give you a word of advice? Being as though I've known you forever and have a pretty good idea about what worries you?"

Ed gave him a look. "Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not," his friend replied. "But I'll tell you anyway. Don't ever confuse Sheila with Mary."

"That's the advice? Come on, Alec. I'm not about to be that stupid."

"I'm not talking about calling her the wrong name, Ed! I'm talking about trust. You got burned pretty badly the first time around. I'm just saying that you need to give Sheila the benefit of the doubt. She's as different from Mary as night is to day."

Straker frowned. "I do trust her. I find it impossible not to trust her. That's not what worries me."

"Isn't it?" his friend insisted. "I can tell you exactly what you're thinking." He waited until Straker looked over at him before continuing. "You're saying to yourself, I went through this once before; the wedding, the whole deal. And I was happy. For a little while. Until I blew it. And how do I keep from blowing it this time?"

Ed glanced at the glass Alec held. "What is that stuff? Magic?"

Alec saluted him with his glass. "The best kind. So, I take it that I'm right?"

"Yes, you're right. So, Mr. Wise Guy. What's the answer?"

"How do you keep from blowing it?" Alec spread his hands. "Easy! You stop comparing the two of them."

Straker frowned again. "I already told you I don't."

"Oh, yes you do. You think that the failure of your first marriage was due to something you did. Or didn't do. And although you have no idea what that something was, you're just certain that you'll screw up this marriage as well." He sat forward, taking his feet down from the desk. "Well, I'm here to tell you that the failure of your first marriage was_ not_ your fault. Your wife was a bitch. Plain and simple. But," he continued in spite of Ed's effort to interrupt. "Sheila is not a bitch. Therefore, this marriage won't fail. See? Night and day."

Ed was silent for a moment. Then he grinned. "How many of those have you had, Alec?"

"I am not drunk, you idiot! I'm serious. You mark my words. If you have trouble with Sheila, it'll be because you're expecting her to act like Mary did. And you'll be wrong."

"I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

"You know, Jo. I feel so much more grounded since finding you again."

Jo looked over at her friend. Sheila was lying sprawled across the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. "I'm not usually known for such things," she drawled.

Sheila grinned. "I know. You're so wild and unpredictable. But you're a settling influence just the same."

"In what way?"

"Well, I haven't had a past for so long. And now because of you I do again."

"Well, it's not much of one," her friend answered dryly. "I mean, maybe I should have told you we were brought up in a castle or something. Anything other than the truth."

Sheila smiled. "I don't think it's so bad. It sounds like we had a lot of fun at the orphanage. Did we sneak out often?"

"All the time. The nuns said it was all my influence; but half the time, it was your idea."

Sheila chuckled. "Yeah, but I look like your average, ordinary good girl, Jo. And you... well. You don't."

"Thanks! The hardest times were when you were gone, though." When Sheila looked up, she explained. "You got fostered out a lot when we were younger. You were just too cute."

Sheila sighed. "And you didn't?"

"No. I was too ornery. And I guess it showed."

"I'm sorry, Jo."

"Now, don't start that, Sheila!" Jo ran an impatient hand across her eyes and took another bon bon from the tray. "Do you think I wanted to be shipped out to some new family all the time? Having them give you things and pretend that you were all one big happy family now? Not my style, girl. Besides, you sure showed them!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, girl!" Jo shook her head with a grin. "You were like, _super_ bad news. I can't tell you how many families got lost around you. And that last one!"

Sheila interrupted. "What do you mean, lost?"

Jo shrugged. "I don't really know. Except that you always came back, escorted by the police, if you will. And there would be whisperings of how your foster family were missing."

"Missing?" Sheila sat up and looked at Jo in shock.

"Yeah. I asked you about it once, but you never would talk about it. It was kind of freaky. But, hey! I liked you anyway."

"How many times, Jo?"

"Sheila, it's no big deal. Don't get bent out of shape over it. They probably just took off or something. Foster families are too weird for words anyway."

"How many?"

Jo looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it, okay?"

"Jolena."

"Look. Okay! There were three families in all. Besides the last one. And, man! They needed to disappear, if you know what I mean."

Sheila frowned. "What was wrong with them?"

Jo shivered. "They gave me the creeps. When you came back to the orphanage, you were in such a state! Sister Elizabeth stayed with you for hours trying to calm you down. You kept insisting that they were aliens from another planet, and they were out to get you."

"What happened?" Sheila wasn't looking at her now, but frowning at something only she could see.

"They came for you, of course. Saying you'd run away, and they wanted you back. But Sister Elizabeth insisted on a formal hearing before they could have you. You must have really scared her. Anyway, they went away again. But they kept trying to grab you when no one was looking. I think it was the only time Sister Elizabeth approved of me. She told me that she was glad you had me around to protect you."

Sheila shut her eyes. "God! I had no idea. No wonder he's so paranoid."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

Sheila looked over at her and took her hand. "Thanks, Jo. Just in case I never told you before. Thanks for protecting me."

"Shit, Sheila!" her friend said, diving for the tissues. "I hate to cry!"

* * *

"When is Dee expecting you home?"

"You trying to get rid of me, Ed?"

Straker grinned. "I haven't been able to do that in twenty-odd years, Alec. I doubt if I could do it now."

His friend grunted into his drink. "You're a barrel of laughs, you are. Dee's expecting me when she sees me. She said that opportunities like this only come around very rarely, and I should just enjoy myself."

Ed lifted a brow at his friend. Alec was sprawled on the couch with his feet up. He looked more at home than his host did. "I'd say you were definitely enjoying yourself, Alec," he said dryly.

Alec grinned. "Well, I sure like this better than your first bachelor party. God, I don't even remember what I did that night!"

"That's because you were drunk as a skunk!" his friend retorted.

"Possibly." Alec shot him a serious look before saying, "I was not too happy about my best friend's marriage, if you know what I mean."

Straker sighed. "Well, how does it feel to have been right? I made a mistake, Alec. Is that what you've been waiting all these years to hear?"

"No. But it'll do," Freeman answered with a grin. He knew how much it cost Ed to admit to making a mistake. "But not this time, old man. You picked a winner this time around."

Ed smiled. "Yes. I did."

"Ed, can I ask you something?" At Straker's look of inquiry, Alec said, "What happened to her on that planet?"

Ed shook his head. "You don't want to know, Alec."

"I thought as much."

Straker shot him a look from under his brow. "What makes you think I know what happened to her?"

Alec grinned. "That's easy. Because you'd never have asked her to marry you if you weren't certain she wasn't a security risk. And there's only one way you'd be sure of that, isn't there?"

"You know me too well," his friend replied.

"Yeah, well. Let's just hope that Sheila doesn't." When Ed's eyes met his, he explained. "Because you definitely haven't shared any of that information with her, have you?"

Straker grimaced. "_Far_ too well. No, I haven't, Alec. And I'm not sure that I ever will. Why dig up all that pain?"

Alec frowned. "Because it's important."

"What do you mean?"

"Dee said once that her past made her who she is. Without it, no matter how awful it was, what does Sheila have to tell her who she is? We're all the product of our pasts, Ed."

Straker frowned. "Alec. What they did to her... I can't believe that she would be better off knowing that. It's the stuff nightmares are made of."

Alec swallowed. "That bad, huh? Well, for my money, I still say you should plan on telling her someday. Sheila's a lot tougher than she looks. And face it, Ed. She survived. Damn. I wouldn't want someone keeping that victory from me."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Straker was silent a moment, considering. "Maybe someday we can talk about it. I don't know. I'm finding it hard to imagine a setting where the topic could be introduced. You know, like: Hello, honey. How was your day? And did you know that the Thoelians did experiments on you?"

Freeman grimaced and laid an arm across his eyes. "You're right. I don't want to know what she went through."

"You're a big help."

**ACT II**

****"That was... something else."

She grinned. "I'm so glad you approve." She ran a hand through the hair on his chest. "Ready for round two?"

He groaned. "Let me tell you something that I've never admitted before. To anyone."

"Okay."

"The reports of my stamina have been greatly exaggerated."

She laughed. "Oh, no! I don't believe it. I've seen your stamina, Paul Foster. And it's impressive."

"Stop that!" he said.

She laughed again. "See what I mean?"

Paul sighed. "I'm too tired. You wore me out."

"No, I don't think so," she said with a wicked grin.

"Joelle, cut that out!"

She only giggled. In a swift move, he grabbed her questing hand and flipped them both over to look down at her. He tried for a stern stare, but it must not have been successful, because she only grinned back. He leaned his forehead on hers with a sigh. "I missed you at my party last night."

"I was busy."

"Did I thank you for calling me tonight?"

"A few times," she said.

He looked at her. "Well, thanks again. I needed something to cheer me up. I was feeling a bit down."

She had been counting on it when she called. Now she gave him a wide-eyed look. "You don't feel down to me."

Paul groaned. "Joelle!"

Her laugh was wickedly triumphant.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Peter looked up from the report. "Paul?" He checked the clock. "I don't know. A girl?"

Alec shrugged. "He didn't leave with one last night."

Capt. Carlin sat back in Straker's chair and grinned. "I've never known that to stop him."

Col. Freeman grinned as well. Then he got serious. "It's not going to look good if he starts his first shift late. What's he thinking?"

"If you mean Paul," said Virginia as she entered the HQ office, "he's probably nursing a hangover."

Peter said, "He didn't have that much to drink at the reception."

Ginny gave him a look. "Do you really think he got any sleep last night?"

The men exchanged glances. Peter said finally, "I thought he did pretty well through the whole thing."

"Yes. He did," Virginia said. "I was proud of him. He even danced with the bride."

Alec grimaced. "With Ed watching him like a hawk the whole time."

"Oh, come on, Alec!" she said. "It wasn't that bad. It wasn't as if he'd have run off with the bride or anything."

"No," Freeman said. "But I think Ed worries sometimes that Sheila prefers Paul to him."

One elegant eyebrow rose. "Is he out of his mind?"

Peter chuckled. And Paul walked in.

The colonel looked at the suddenly frozen faces around him and said, "Shall I come back later after you've finished your gossip?"

Ginny smacked his arm. "Cut it out, Paul! We were just talking about the wedding."

He leaned against the desk and folded his arms. "They made quite a pair, didn't they?"

"They sure did," Alec agreed, sighing heavily. "They looked so happy I almost cried."

Virginia laughed. "Well, I did cry. I've never seen him look like that. Have you, Alec?"

"Never. And I was present at his first wedding."

Peter said, "I was surprised that there weren't more people there. Why did they have such a small crowd?"

Paul answered, "Peter, he may be the most important man on the planet and a famous film producer as well, but he's still a very private man."

Ginny nodded. "Besides, I thought it made it cozier that way. There couldn't have been more than fifty people in Sheila's garden, could there?"

Alec said, "I think it was right around fifty. But their choice of guests contained a few surprises. Did you see Shaw talking Straker's father's ear off?"

Virginia laughed. "He was like a puppy dog the whole day! You'd have thought he was in seventh heaven, the way he was about everything."

"He seemed familiar for some reason," Peter said with a slight frown. "Where did they find him anyway?"

"I think he's from Rhode Island," said Alec. "You know how the commission is about keeping their generals from the States."

"I liked him," Virginia said. "He has kind eyes."

The men rolled their eyes. "Well, he's an improvement on Henderson anyway," Paul said.

"It wouldn't have taken much," Alec agreed acidly.

"What I want to know is why that girl and her family were there?" Paul asked.

Peter said, "You mean Emily? It seems that they're related somehow to Sheila."

"Where did you hear that?" Alec asked.

The captain shrugged. "Emily told me when we danced. Haven't you noticed the resemblance?"

Ginny said dryly, "I thought you looked like brother and sister when you danced. If you're talking about resemblances."

Peter grinned. "Actually, she asked me about my family. I'm afraid I couldn't tell her much. I only know as far back as my grandparents, and that was no help to her." He shrugged again. "Maybe we are related somehow. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"It's a small world," said Alec thoughtfully, looking at the captain with clearer eyes.

Paul straightened from the desk in one lithe movement. "Well, I for one want to get some work done today. Peter, go home. It's my turn to sit in the big chair."

Peter got up with a grin. "Listen, buddy. You can have it! I'm ready for another piece of furniture all together."

Ginny chided, "Peter! That's no way to speak of your wife!"

"Very funny, Virginia. I was talking about my bed. Good night all!"

Paul grinned. "You mean, good morning."

"I mean good night!" Peter asserted as he left the office.

Virginia followed him out, knowing that she had to get some work done before the incoming shift besieged her with questions about the wedding. But Alec stayed behind.

"You doing okay?" he asked Paul quietly.

Foster met his eyes. "Great!"

"Come on, Paul. I wouldn't ask if I didn't care, you know."

Paul sighed. "Really, Alec. I'm fine." He yawned. "But I didn't get much sleep, I'm afraid."

"Well, I figured that anyway," said Freeman.

Paul grinned. "What? Were you imagining me all broken-hearted? Sorry to disappoint you. But I was too busy to be down."

"Busy?" Alec looked at him. "What were you doing?"

Foster's grin widened. He was enjoying himself. "Now, Alec. That's rather private."

Freeman rolled his eyes. "God, Paul! You were with some girl!"

"So? Since when is that a crime?"

Alec shook his head at him. "As long as you keep things in perspective. You're ripe for a bad case of the rebounds, if you don't watch it."

Paul just smiled.

"I mean it," Alec said.

Paul folded his arms behind his head and gazed limpidly at Freeman. "Joelle is much too bad a girl to have on the rebound."

Alec grunted. "Just how bad is she?"

Paul grinned wickedly. "That's my secret."

"Paul," Alec said in disgust. "Is she a security risk?"

Foster shook his head. "I'm in the process of finding out, Mr. Party Pooper. I'll know more this afternoon when the report comes in."

Alec frowned. "It's been a while since you did a check on anyone. Are you serious about her, Paul?"

"No comment, as Straker would say."

Freeman met that limpid gaze for a moment, then sighed. "You are. Jesus, Paul! You're asking for trouble, you know."

"I'm not on the rebound, Alec," Paul said firmly.

"Right." Alec headed for the door of the office. "And I'm Sam Spade!"

Paul just grinned.

* * *

"Red alert! This is a red alert." SID's mechanical voice brought Paul out of the office. "What is it, Keith?" he asked Lt. Ford.

"Moonbase is tracking a UFO, sir. Course has been plotted and trajectory is being laid in now."

"Right." Col. Foster got on the microphone to Moonbase. "Trajectory, Joan?"

Lt. Harrington's face looked somber. "England, sir. It's heading straight for you."

"Tell the guys not to miss then," Paul said with a smile.

She grinned. "Roger."

He went back into the office and was followed by Virginia.

"Paul," she said with a frown. "It can't be a coincidence. How many times did one of us get called back in to handle them yesterday?"

He looked at her. "Four. But we expected that, Ginny. They wouldn't let Straker's wedding day go without trying something."

"But, Paul. There was no formal announcement of the marriage, not even to the press. No one but SHADO and the guests knew when they were getting married. Surely you don't believe that it's just a huge coincidence?"

Col. Foster frowned. "What are you saying? Are you suggesting there's a security leak?"

"How did they know, Paul?"

He shook his head, looking worried. "Then what are they after now? The wedding's over."

"The honeymoon isn't."

* * *

"What do you think, Alec?"

Col. Freeman looked at the other two. He threw down the report in disgust. "We can't just question every guest at the wedding, Paul! Some of those people couldn't pass a lie detector test if their life depended upon it."

Virginia smiled. "Yeah, but I thought they were cute. Fred the drummer especially."

Alec shot her a stern glance. "There's nothing we can do now. None of the guests know where they're honeymooning, so that should end the trouble."

"If the leak was one of the guests," Paul said.

"Where are they at, Alec?" Ginny asked.

He shook his head, smiling slightly. "Safe." He turned back to Paul. "What happened with the UFO?"

"The interceptors got it. But if they send another one, I'd like to let it through."

Freeman looked at him with a frown. "What for?"

"To see where it goes." Paul leaned forward. "Ginny's right, Alec. No one knew when the wedding was. But somehow _they_ knew. And they weren't on the guest list! So someone told them. And I don't know about you, but I'd like to get my hands on that someone."

**ACT III**

****When he opened his eyes and saw her smiling face, he gave a deep sigh. A lean hand reached up to caress her cheek. "Good morning, Mrs. Straker."

Sheila's smile was very tender. "Good morning, Mr. Straker. And how are you this morning?"

For answer, he pulled her closer for a long kiss. Then he grinned. "Awake."

She lifted a brow at him. "I can see that."

His chuckle was quite wicked.

Later, he held her close and stroked her hair. She laid bonelessly on his chest and gazed with heavy-lidded eyes around the room. "You know," she said after a while. "I really like your ideas."

Straker smiled. "Not a bad place for a vacation getaway, is it?"

She gave the round room another glance, admiring the rainbow walls. "It's certainly not your average honeymoon spot."

"Well, I'm aware that it wasn't your first choice, but I think you'll like it just the same."

"I do," she said and slid him a glance. "Besides, the moon is still under repairs."

He laughed. "You're never going to let me live that comment down, are you?"

Sheila grinned at him. "Not if I can help it." She rested her chin on her hands, which were lying on his chest. "Ed, will I get to meet the king and queen today?"

"Yes," he said. "Cedric will be impatient to hear how Callista is doing, I'm sure. Apparently, her monthly calls home aren't enough for him."

"It seems so rude not to have met with them when we got here."

He ran a hand over her hair. "They won't think so. Malorans take their mating rituals very seriously."

She grinned. "First things first, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Ed," she said quietly. "Are we in danger?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

She looked at him. "We are, aren't we?"

He stroked her hair and didn't answer for a long moment. "There's nothing for you to worry about. The Thoelians know nothing about New Malora. We're safer here than anywhere else on Earth."

"But yesterday... when first Alec, then Ginny left. They were trying to come after us, weren't they?"

He said, "I think so."

"But, why? I mean, why now? Surely you've been a target all along?"

"Yes. But they're expecting me to be vulnerable now."

She gasped. "You mean, they'd use me to get to you?"

He shrugged. "Possibly. And they're also expecting me to be off guard, relaxing. An easy target."

She frowned. "You knew this would happen."

"No. But I thought it best to be prepared. Just in case."

Sheila toyed with the hair on his chest, her brow furrowing in thought. Finally she met his gaze. "Ed, when you planned our honeymoon, were you protecting yourself? Or me?"

His eyes slid away from hers. "I don't know what you mean." There was a long silence. When he looked back at her, she was still gazing solemnly at him. He gave a deep sigh. "How did you find out that you were a target?"

She gave him a sly smile. "I have my sources. Did you ever intend to tell me?"

"Sheila," he said, "I didn't want you to be alarmed. It's my job now to keep you safe. And I intend to do it very thoroughly."

"I see. And everything is on a need to know basis, is that it? If you can get away with not telling me, so much the better?"

He sighed at her tone and closed his eyes for a moment. "I want you to be happy, Sheila. Not afraid. What is wrong with that?"

She looked at him earnestly. "Because what I don't know could get me killed, Ed. I need to know to be on the alert. I need to know that it's not safe for me just to go off by myself anywhere. I can assure you that it wouldn't be enough for you to just give me restrictions without explaining the need for them. I don't react well to arbitrary commands."

"I'm sorry."

She leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, you know. And I appreciate that you want to protect me. But remember how you were worried about me being under Dad's thumb? Well, Commander Edward Straker. Stop trying to step into his shoes!"

He was relieved to see her smile. He thought he'd really angered her for a moment. "Yes, ma'am," he said meekly.

* * *

"Hello, Paul. Glad to see me?"

Paul closed the door and brushed her arms off his neck as he headed for the drink cabinet. "Sure, _Joelle_. Why wouldn't I be?"

She stood watching him closely, aware of a bitterness in his tone that she'd never heard before. "What is it, Paul? Have I done something to upset you?"

He turned with a drink in his hand and surveyed her for a hard moment. "I don't know. It's a quirk of mine, I suppose. But I like to know the name of the woman I'm sleeping with. Call me eccentric. _Joelle_."

She met his eyes, gauging his anger carefully. Then her eyes dropped and she brushed away a tear. "I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't know what to do, who to trust. How could I know that I would meet you, someone so special, who makes me feel so safe?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she looked beseechingly at him. "I'm so afraid, Paul. And I've been on the run for so long. If he finds me, I don't know what will happen." She put a hand to her head. "I'm just so tired of always looking over my shoulder. I can't tell you what it's meant to me to be with you. I've felt so safe, for the first time in so long."

Paul took her by the shoulders and pulled her close. "Who's after you?"

She sighed, leaning into him with relief. "Keyser Soze. I met him in Istanbul at a gambling casino. We had a few dates, nothing serious." She gave a small shrug. "At least, on my part. But then he got rough. Said I belonged to him. He frightened me, Paul. No matter where I turned, he was there, watching me. When my date got run over by a car as he left my apartment one night, I knew I had to get away. But who could I turn to?"

"Did you contact the police?"

"Oh, Paul! He's rich. They refused to help me at all. I finally changed my name and moved away. But everywhere I go, he tracks me down. I've been so frightened. How could I trust anyone?"

He ran his hands down her slender arms. "You can trust me, honey. No one will bother you while I'm around. Okay?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Okay, Paul."

"Will you tell me your real name?" he asked quietly. When she looked up at him, he smiled crookedly. "So I know who I'm sleeping with."

She chuckled. "It's Jo Anne. Jo Anne Fisher." She leaned closer and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, Paul! I'm so sorry. I wanted to trust you, really I did! Forgive me!"

He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, honey. It's hard to trust again after you've had a rough time. I'm just glad that you're telling me the truth now. I can't help you if I don't know anything, can I?"

"Paul," she said, closing her eyes. "I don't deserve you."

* * *

"We've got another one, sir," said Lt. Ford as Paul came through on his way to the office.

Col. Foster looked at the radar. "Where's it heading?"

"England. Same as last time."

"Okay, Lieutenant. Let it through."

"Colonel?"

Paul said, "Have Sky 2 ready for it, but not until we have a better idea where it's headed. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Keith? Keep me informed. I'll be in the office."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I wish I had better news."

Paul looked up from reading reports to see Ginny Straker in front of the desk. "Don't tell me we lost track of that UFO!"

"Not as far as I know," she answered. "I wasn't talking about that."

He met her eyes and sighed at the concern he saw there. "Give it to me straight, Ginny. I can take it."

"Paul, may I ask you something?" she said diffidently. "What does this woman mean to you?"

He frowned. "What are you saying?"

She sighed and handed him the report she carried. "Paul, this is the second security check we've run on her. The first one came up zero; an alias. This one is even worse."

Paul looked through the pages quickly, his heart plummeting at the sight of police photo after police photo. He finally closed the report and looked at one of the only true female friends he possessed. "What's her line, Ginny?"

"Art theft," she said, hoping this wasn't hurting him as much as it seemed to be. "Apparently, she's stolen a little bit of everything. But her specialty is oils. She likes the paintings of the masters. I'm sorry, Paul."

"What about that guy I had you check up on?" he asked, his mouth grim.

She shook her head. "No such person. Actually, I think it might be a name from a movie. It sounds a little familiar."

He ran a weary hand over his face. "Thanks, Ginny," he said quietly.

"Paul," she said, unwilling to leave him like this. "Are you in love with her?" His eyes met hers for a long moment, and she sighed at what she saw there. "Oh, Paul! And here I was worried about how you were taking Sheila's marriage."

His chuckle was rueful. "I do seem to be battering my heart about a lot these days, don't I?"

"Look, Paul," she said, coming forward and laying a hand over his on the desk. "I know it's probably no comfort to you now, but someday, you'll meet the perfect woman for you. And none of this will even matter anymore."

"Thanks, Ginny," he said. After she had left the office, he reopened the report and gazed at the police mug shot for a long time. Then he said softly, "But you're too late. I've already met her."

* * *

"Well, John? Any sight of it?"

"Not yet, sir," the captain answered. "But we'll find her before she causes any trouble."

Col. Foster grinned into the microphone. "See that you do."

"Hold on, sir!" Capt. Masters' voice betrayed a slight excitement. "I've got her in visual range. Shall I fire, sir?"

"Wait," said Paul, turning to Virginia for a map. "Where are you?"

"Not far from the studio, sir. About fifteen miles away or so to the northeast. Near a wooded area. There she goes, sir. She's going in for the kill."

"Get it, John," ordered Foster. "Don't let it get away."

"Roger," answered Sky 2's captain.

Paul met Ginny's eyes, then looked away. It was hard to seem in control when you were worried sick. The next few minutes stretched out into hours as they waited for news from the small jet.

Then the radio came alive once more as the captain said, "Direct hit, sir! She's going down in a ball of flame. You might want to get a team out here to clean things up, though."

"Right. Thanks, John. You did good work."

"Sir," said the captain after a moment. "She got off a blast before I hit her. It looks like she hit her target."

Paul's eyes met Virginia's. "What was it, John?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"It looks like a house, sir. There's not much left of it."

"Thanks, John. Head back in. HQ out." Paul turned from the station and walked into the office on legs that shook badly. He sat behind the desk and put his head in his hands. When Virginia followed him in, he looked up and said, "A house, Ginny. People."

"You don't know that for certain, Paul. We'll send the mobiles to check it out. Maybe it's deserted."

"I don't think so," came the acid retort. "My luck's not running that way today."

**ACT IV**

****"What are you doing here?"

She looked up from where she was sitting on the couch and frowned. "What is it, Paul?"

He came into his apartment, glancing around the room for signs that anything was out of place. "How did you get in?" he asked in a hard voice.

"I told the apartment manager that I'd gotten locked out accidentally," she said, coming toward him. "Surely you don't mind? I feel so much safer here than at my own place."

He stiffened as she touched him, saying in a bitter tone, "I'm glad one of us feels safe. It's too bad none of my paintings are worth much. Although I've always liked the one with the four jets. What do you think, Jo Anne? What price would it get you on the open market?"

She jerked back from him as though stung, staring at him wide-eyed. "Paul?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Spare me," he said in disgust, refusing to be moved a second time by her helpless act. "I'd tell you to take a hike except I'm a bit curious, Jo Anne. What do you want with me? I've got nothing of value for someone in your line of work."

She lifted a brow at his harsh tone. "You're not a mark, Paul. It doesn't pay to get involved with those I, shall we say, do business with."

He admired her cocky smile even as it tore at his heart. "So, what am I to you?" he asked.

She gave him a straight look. "You're an aberration, Paul. A mistake. I met you, then found that I couldn't just walk away."

Paul searched those beautiful eyes for a long moment. "There's no place in my life for a woman like you. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

She came closer. "You're not so lily white yourself, Paul Foster," she said angrily. "Who are you to stand in judgment of me?"

He grabbed her arm as she went to pass him. "What do you mean by that remark?"

She gave him a fierce look. "Take your hand off me!" she demanded.

He let go so quickly that she stumbled back a few steps. "Answer the question."

"Oh, come on, Paul," she said, regaining her composure. "Since when do film producers have access to the kind of information base that you obviously used to find me? I'm not the only one who's been lying through their teeth. Play the saint with someone who'll buy it."

He took a menacing step toward her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep out of my business, Jo Anne. It's not very profitable to mess with me."

She met his eyes for a fierce moment, then reached out a slender hand to touch him. "Oh, Paul!" she sighed. "Don't make me go. You're like a fever in my blood. I need you."

Foster's breath backed up in his throat. "Jo Anne... don't."

She leaned closer, her eyes getting heavy as she caressed his arm. "Paul," she breathed. "You know this is something we can't fight. Don't deny it. Can you really let me walk out that door?" She ran her tongue along his jaw and flicked it across his earlobe.

Paul groaned, held immobile by a passion too strong to resist. "Jo Anne!"

"Yes, Paul," she whispered huskily, nipping at his ear. "I'm completely at your mercy. Take me!"

He kissed her fiercely, needing her fire even if it cost him his heart. They sank to the floor, holding onto each other as if they would never let go.

* * *

When the phone rang, he stirred himself and reached for it on the end table. "Foster," he said into the mouthpiece.

Virginia said, "I thought you might want to know what we found out."

He ran a hand across his eyes. "Yeah. Go ahead." Jo Anne stirred and raised her head from his chest to look at him. He tangled his fingers through her hair and smiled. She smiled back sleepily and rested her head on his chest again.

"Do you want the good news first, or the bad news?" Virginia asked.

Paul's smile widened slightly. "You mean, there's good news? Why don't you give me that first."

"Well, the house was deserted."

"Oh, God!" Paul closed his eyes for a thankful moment. "Thank you, thank you for telling me that!"

Her voice was grim on the other end. "Don't be too thrilled, Paul. The bad news is that it was Commander Straker's house."

"_What?_" Paul sat up in a rush, knocking Jo Anne off his chest. "Tell me you're kidding me!" he begged.

"I wish I was."

"Oh, God!" he said in shock. "Oh, God! He's going to kill me."

Ginny chuckled. "Maybe not, Paul. He might like the way it's been redecorated."

He groaned, then looked at Jo Anne. She was sitting on the floor next to him, watching his face intently as he talked on the phone. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, and she leaned into his hand with a soft smile. Then she got up and headed for the bathroom. He waited until he heard the door close and the water run, and then said quietly, "Ginny. I need for you to do a small favor for me."

"You want to take out some extra life insurance?" she asked saucily.

* * *

"Hi, Paul! Chris said to tell you thanks for letting him borrow your Doors CD, but he'd really like his Chopped Liver CD back."

Paul took the CD that Ginny was handing to him and opened the door for her to come into the apartment. He frowned at her reference to Sheila's band's CD, however. Chris had been unsuccessful in finding a copy of it and had been badgering him for weeks about letting him buy his. But Paul knew he'd never part with it. Trust Ginny to get it for her man anyway.

He turned to Jo Anne, who had come out of the kitchen in time to hear the conversation. "Jo Anne, this is an old friend, Ginny Lake. Ginny, meet Jo Anne Fisher. Let me just get that CD for you. I'll only be a minute."

"Thanks, Paul," Virginia said with a smile. After he left the room, she spoke to Jo Anne. "Sorry to barge in like this. Were you eating dinner? I think I smell Paul's famous spaghetti."

"Yes," said Jo Anne. "It's very good. I hadn't realized that he could cook."

"I think the spaghetti is his only recipe," Ginny said with a wink. "But he certainly does a good job with it."

"Have you known Paul long?" she asked.

Virginia smiled. Casual the remark might be, but the eyes that looked at her were not. "Years and years," she said. "My husband and he do a lot together."

"Oh. Chris is your husband?"

"Yeah."

Paul came out of the bedroom and handed Virginia the CD. But before he released it, he gave her a firm look. "Tell him I _really_ liked it, okay?"

Ginny grinned. "Sure, Paul. Thanks." She turned to Jo Anne. "It was nice to meet you. Bye!"

"Good-bye," answered Jo Anne.

Paul held the door a moment as Virginia left. She turned to him in the hall and patted her pocket with a smile. He smiled back and closed the door.

* * *

"Red alert! This is a red alert."

Alec looked at Peter Carlin over Straker's desk, where they'd been doing shift schedules. "They just don't seem to get it, do they?"

Peter grinned and said dryly, "What they lack in intelligence, they seem to make up for in sheer determination."

Alec gave a crack of laughter. "Ed couldn't have said it better!"

The captain stood up from behind the desk. "Shall we go see what they're up to this time, sir?"

Alec's grin didn't lessen as he gestured to the office door. "After you."

**ACT V**

****"God, Peter!" Paul Foster ran a hand through his hair. "Have you gone by there yet?"

Peter leaned back in Straker's chair with a grimace. "Last night. It looks really bad. I don't think Commander Straker is going to be very happy when he gets back."

"Well, he's not going to know about it until then if I have my way," Alec said firmly. At Paul's grateful look, he said, "I'm not doing it for you, but for him. He's on his honeymoon, damn it! Nothing would cut that shorter than hearing that his house has been bombed."

Paul closed his eyes with a groan. Then he suddenly opened them. "Alec! Who knows where he lives?"

"Straker? What are you talking about?"

Peter sat forward. "You're right, Paul! I wouldn't even have known where the house was except that the commander invited Callista and I over for dinner a while back. How many people do know where he lives?"

Alec frowned. "Very few. And practically none of the wedding guests."

"So, I was right!" Paul said. "The leak is here. At HQ. We need to find out who's accessed his personal file recently. Can we do that?"

Peter said, "I'm pretty sure we can, Paul. There aren't that many computer terminals in HQ with access to that kind of information."

"Paul," Freeman said. "I think you're forgetting something. I agree that there must be a leak. The aliens' activities have more than proven that. But you're sitting on a security problem yourself. I saw the report on her. How long have you known this woman? Isn't it just possible she's our leak?"

Foster shot him a grim look. "Jo Anne is not the leak, Alec. Okay. So she's an art thief. But that doesn't make her in league with the aliens. Besides, there's no way she could have found out where Straker lives. I don't leave information like that lying around."

"When did you meet her?"

Paul's grim look deepened. "I met her the week Straker got engaged. At the party I gave for Lew, as a matter of fact."

"So, it hasn't been that long ago?" Freeman asked meaningfully.

"Look, Alec! Just because she's lied about a few things doesn't make her the enemy. I know what I'm doing. And I'm telling you that she isn't our leak."

Col. Freeman crossed his arms. "I don't know that your judgment is exactly sound right now. And it doesn't seem to me that you're thinking with your head."

Paul's eyes flashed, but Peter forestalled him, saying quietly, "Why don't we check out the computer records and see if the leak could be on this end? And Paul." He waited until Foster's eyes met his before continuing. "You see if we can find out a little bit more about this woman."

"I'm already on it," Paul said as Virginia came into the office. He turned to her. "Well, Ginny?"

She looked stricken. "Paul, I don't know what to say. I did the voice ID like you asked me to, and all the bells went off. We've dealt with her before. Her name is Josephine Frazer, and she went after Commander Straker several years ago. She's some kind of con woman who's into blackmail, extortion, prostitution, you name it. I'm so sorry."

Paul turned away from them and stared at the large abstract painting on the office wall. The other three members of the command team exchanged glances. Finally he said quietly, "You said that she went after Straker?"

"Yes."

"How close did she get?"

Virginia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Does she know where he lives?"

She checked the report. "I think so," she said after a minute. "Yes! She must have. It says here that when he ran the voice ID on her it was from his home phone."

Paul closed his eyes and let the wave of pain wash over him. Then he looked at Col. Freeman, his gaze colder than Alec had ever seen it. "Bring her in."

* * *

"Well, Doctor?"

Dr. Jackson glanced from the one-way glass to where Col. Foster stood just inside the doorway. He gave a weary sigh. "Nothing so far, Colonel."

Paul frowned. "Didn't you use the truth serum?"

"Yes." The doctor's lips tightened. "But it is not universally effective."

Foster looked at the woman being questioned in the next room. Josephine looked angry and exhausted, and he tried to steel his heart against the pity he felt for her. "I don't understand. I thought it worked on basic brain functions."

"It does," agreed the doctor. "On the center of the brain devoted to the things we believe in absolutely. It stimulates those responses." He sighed. "But there is a small segment of the population that have no absolutes. To them, reality is fluid."

Paul glanced at him. "You mean, habitual liars."

"Yes." Jackson gestured to the woman being questioned in the other room. "We've been at it for thirty hours already. And if you want my opinion, we could be at it for another thirty hours with the same results. She won't tell us anything that she doesn't wish to tell us."

Col. Foster ran a hand through his hair. "Doctor, we've had the aliens coming at us steadily for the past several days. We've got to find out who's giving them information. And how close they're getting to Commander Straker's actual location."

"Well, there are methods I am authorized to use in extreme cases," the doctor said slowly. "But I don't like to unless it's absolutely necessary."

Paul swallowed. "Torture."

Jackson shrugged. "We are at war, Colonel."

Paul watched the scene beyond the glass for a moment. He felt compassion stir once more and suddenly remembered something that Straker had told him before he left. He said, "Let me try something first, Dr. Jackson. If that doesn't work, then..."

The doctor nodded. "Very well, Col. Foster."

* * *

"Hello, Josephine."

She looked up at the sound of his voice and swallowed painfully. Her throat was raw and her eyes were heavy with fatigue, but she still felt her pulse jump at the sight of him. Damn him! She pulled herself up and leaned back in the chair with a smirk. "It's about time you came to see me. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me."

Paul's eyes flickered with some emotion she couldn't catch as he came forward to sit on the interrogation room table. He said softly, "How are you doing?"

Jo chuckled, uncaring of how much it hurt to laugh. "You are something else. You know that? How do you think I'm doing, Paul?"

He sighed. "It doesn't have to be this way, Jo. May I call you Jo? It seems to be the only consistent part of your name."

She shrugged, trying not to show her surprise at his use of her preferred name. "Sure. Call me anything you want. I won't stop you."

He looked at her, clearly seeing her indomitable defiance in spite of her exhaustion. "I love you, you know," he said quietly.

She met his eyes, her own dilated with shock. He held her gaze, allowing her to see the truth of his statement in his eyes. After a moment, she looked away and slumped in her chair. "What do you want from me, Paul?" she asked wearily.

"Is your name Josephine Frazer?"

She grimaced. "Would you believe me if I said it was?"

He sighed. "No games, Jo. It's just too important. Please."

Jo looked up at him. "It's one of my names. You must have dug long and hard to find it, though."

"We had it on record."

"Oh, that's right." She grinned suddenly. "Does Ed still drive that posh car?"

Paul's lips tightened momentarily, but he said nothing.

Her grin widened. Was he jealous of her little run-in with his boss? _Good_. "Does he still have the Monet over his fireplace?"

His eyes closed in an expression that could only be considered agony, and she almost abandoned her baiting of him. She hadn't expected this severe a reaction. "_Monet?_" he whispered in horror.

Jo frowned. Evidently there was something going on here that she knew nothing about. What else was new? she thought wryly. Most of her career had been filled with assumptions based on little or no information. And occasionally a sudden leap of logic. It kept things interesting. "Look, Paul. Is this about that little incident? Surely the statute of limitations has expired on that one?"

He gave her a long look. "Is that who you are?"

She had to swallow at the look she saw in his eyes. How could he still feel for her when she'd given him every reason to hate her? "No."

"Will you tell me your real name?"

"Maybe."

He lifted his brows. "You want to negotiate, Jo?"

She grinned, recovering her composure. "Sure."

He almost returned her grin. She was such a character. "What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged to hide her surprise. Was he serious? Why didn't they just beat the truth out of her? She knew her breaking point, and as exhausted as she was, it wouldn't take them long to get her there. What game was he playing? "I tell you what, Paul. We'll play twenty questions."

"Oh? And how is that played?" he asked, intrigued in spite of himself.

"I ask you a question, and for every honest answer you give me, I answer one of your questions honestly." She gave him a look. "But the first lie ruins the game. You lie to me, and I don't owe you any more honest answers."

Paul thought for a moment, then nodded. "That sounds reasonable. What's your first question?"

Jo sat forward. "What happened to Sheila?"

He frowned. "Sheila? What does she have to do with this?"

She merely lifted a brow at him.

Paul said quickly, "Okay. Okay. She got married. She's on her honeymoon."

Jo waved a hand. "I don't mean _now_. Oh, shit!" She crossed her arms in a huff. "Well, I guess you did answer that one honestly, even if it wasn't much help. What's your question?"

He smiled at her frustration. "How do you know Sheila?"

She shrugged. "We're best friends. What happened to her twelve years ago, Paul?"

He saw the concern in her eyes and realized something. She cared about Sheila. His heart lightened considerably in that moment. There was no doubt in his mind now that she was not the informant for the aliens. But how much could he tell her about the organisation if she wasn't involved in that problem? "She was kidnapped," he said carefully.

Jo let out a breath. Then she glanced sharply at him. "Why wasn't she rescued?"

Paul was just about to answer when he caught himself. "Oh, no you don't! It's my turn."

She grinned. "Sorry."

"Yeah. Sure," he said dryly. "Why did you go after Straker?"

"I was looking for information on where she was."

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"My turn," she smirked. "Why wasn't she rescued?"

He frowned, still picking through her last answer for enlightenment.

"Paul?"

He looked at her. "It was impossible. We had no way of... finding out where she was. Listen, Jo. How could you have gotten any information from Straker?"

She lifted an incorrigible brow. "I have my methods. My turn."

"No, wait!" he said, running a hand through his hair. "This way could take forever. Why don't we try something different."

"I'm listening."

Paul took her hand. "I'm going to tell you all I know about Sheila. And when I'm done, I want to know everything you know about her in return. Deal?"

She held his gaze, wondering where the catch was. Finally, she said, "Deal."

He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down across from her. "Sheila worked here for a while over twelve years ago. She was good at her work. Very good. And quick to help out in emergencies. One such emergency came up... um, in a remote area, and she volunteered to go help get everything back in running order. She managed to get it all fixed okay, but she was kidnapped before she could return here. After an extended period of time with no word, we assumed that she was dead.

"Then a year ago, I met her. I didn't know who she was, since I'd come on staff a number of years after she'd disappeared. We dated, and then one day I brought her here to show her around. It unnerved her. Everything seemed so familiar to her. Then I introduced her to Straker."

"Yes," she commented. "She told me about that."

He nodded. "Well, to make a long story short, they became involved. And he learned that she'd been found about five years ago by a family and taken in. Their daughter had just died, and her name was Sheila as well. So, since they had money and connections, they pulled a switch and made her their daughter. She had amnesia and didn't know any different. So, presto! Instant family."

"She always had all the luck in that area."

He looked inquiringly at her, but she only grimaced. He continued. "We still don't know what happened to her after she was kidnapped. But everyone is very glad that she survived. She and Straker dated and finally decided to get married. End of story."

"An interesting tale," she remarked dryly. "I notice you left several important bits of information out of it."

He looked innocently at her, and she laughed. A slow grin spread across his face and he said, "Let's hear your tale."

She sat back in the chair and sighed. "Okay. Sheila and I met at the orphanage. She'd been shipped in from another one upstate when it got too crowded. We were about ten when we met. I hated her on sight. She was just too pretty, too quiet, too well-behaved. So one day I tripped her, making her fall into a mud puddle out back behind the home. I thought it was hilarious and was enjoying a good laugh at her expense when she sat up and grinned back at me. Well, that was a surprise. I couldn't figure her out. She was supposed to be screaming and wailing. So I came closer and asked her if she was bonkers. She shook her head, still grinning, and yanked me into the puddle with her." She smiled, remembering the scene. "We were best friends from that day."

Paul chuckled. "She has an ornery streak a mile wide."

"You've got that right. The thing is, she looks so harmless that you don't realize it until she's pulled one over on you."

He smiled at her. "I'll bet the two of you kept things lively at the orphanage."

"Oh, yeah," she drawled. "But then we grew up and went our separate ways. But we stayed in touch. In a way, we were the only family the other one had. Sort of like sisters. Then one day she wrote saying that she'd gotten a great job in England and would be leaving NASA. I was happy for her, of course. But I knew we wouldn't get to see each other as often. I even wondered if we would lose touch after a while, but the letters kept coming. Then they stopped suddenly. And my letters got returned to sender. I was hurt at first, thinking all sorts of stupid things. But a long time later, I reread some of our old letters and realized that she would never have lost contact with me on her own. Something must have happened to her.

"Well, it just so happened that my boss was needing a volunteer to handle a situation in London about that time. So I came here, deciding to look into things during my off-hours. I never had understood why Sheila had left NASA for a film studio. I mean, she loved movies. In fact, she was addicted to them. You have no idea how many times she saw _The Maltese Falcon_. Or _Casablanca_. But working at a studio was something completely different. A lot of things just weren't adding up about her sudden disappearance from the scene either. And all the loose ends pointed back to one man. Her boss: Edward Straker. So I tried to ensnare him, hoping to be able to pump him for information that I could use to piece things together." She looked at him and gave a shrug. "Only he didn't get snared. And he kicked me out on my ass so fast it made my head spin."

Paul grinned.

"In fact, about the only thing that came out of that little fiasco was the fact that he had some damned good intelligence sources for a film producer if he'd stumbled onto my cover. It got me wondering. So when I got back home to the States, I talked to my boss and asked for a full scale investigation on him and his studio. But it was no-go. We were told in no uncertain terms to stay out of it and forget everything we thought we knew about it."

"And did you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

She smirked at him. "Not a chance. I became one of Straker's biggest fans. You wouldn't believe the size of my scrapbook. But I never did find out anything useful until one day when I was buying CDs. I saw a new album just in from England. And guess who was on the cover?"

"Sheila."

"That's right. But her name was listed on the CD as Conover. So I found out all I could on Sheila Conover, and it was very enlightening. It seems that she was a spoiled little tramp who was continuously getting into trouble until one night when her motorcycle met up with a tree. Nothing was said about her for a long time, then little things started cropping up. Charities she was heading, fund raisers she was chairman of, even being given an honorary position in her father's company. It was as if the accident had made her reevaluate her life. Or someone else was filling her shoes much better than she ever did. Guess which scenario I believed?"

He just grinned.

"Then I came across the clincher. A small picture in some rag talking about one of Straker's movies. And there he was, dancing with Sheila. _My_ Sheila. All I could think was, _Of all the nerve!_ So, I got another assignment over here and by fair means and foul, I've strung it out long enough to find out a few more things. I even managed to meet Sheila. Only she didn't remember me." Jo frowned. "Actually, she told me later that she did think I looked very familiar. But it was tough just the same. So I kept digging. I saw her cousin at a street market one day and tailed her and your friend, Ginny for a while. That was an interesting conversation to overhear. I gathered from what they were saying that Sheila and Ed were still seeing each other, but that it was not something that _security_ would approve of. And your friend made a comment that I haven't been able to shake ever since I heard it. She said that Sheila had been _in the enemy camp for seven years_. It kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it, what kind of enemy film studio personnel would have?"

"I suppose it might," agreed Paul. He met her lifted brow with a smile and said, "Was I part of your digging?"

She sighed. "You were a major mistake. I finagled my way into an invitation to one of your parties in the hopes of getting in with some of the studio crowd. But I met you. And although you were definitely studio personnel, you were much too close to Straker for my comfort. What if he saw us together? It was bad enough that his secretary was at the party. I had a fun time staying out of her way. I had no doubts that she would remember me. Didn't you wonder why I was suddenly so impatient for you?"

He met her sassy look with a slow smile. "No."

Jo laughed. "Anyway, the next thing I know, Sheila's getting married to Straker and inviting me to the wedding. I could just see that meeting, couldn't you? So I had to worm my way out of it, but it pissed me off. I wanted to be there." She brooded for a moment, then shrugged it off. "Anyway, you know the rest."

Paul toyed with one of her hands on the table top. "You knew how raw I was feeling that night even before you called, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she drawled. "Wasn't that noble of me to help you out like that?"

He chuckled. "Sure." Then he lifted her hand to his lips. "Thanks," he said softly.

Her throat closed up. "Paul," she murmured.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then he seemed to become aware of how tired she was. He stood up. "Jo, I'm going to see about getting you released. But do me a favor and let it go. She's alive. She's okay. And you're friends again. Don't keep digging."

She eyed him closely. "Will I see you again?"

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "Jo, I can't. I'm sorry. I don't know who you work for, but it doesn't sound like anyone reputable. It simply wouldn't work out."

"Are you saying goodbye, Paul?"

He smiled slightly, but did not look at her. "I don't know. I might surprise you with a visit some day. You never know."

Her breath caught. She couldn't let him go. Damn it! He was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. How could she talk him into keeping her around? Her mind raced furiously. Then she smiled. "Paul, when your people were interrogating me, I got the impression that they were worried about some type of security leak. Is that right?"

He turned to her with a frown. "Yeah. But we know now that it wasn't you."

"Okay," she said, waving that away. "But have you been able to narrow the suspects down?"

His frown deepened. Why was she asking about it? "Is it important?"

She rolled her eyes. "You tell me."

He met her exasperated look and suddenly smiled. "Yeah. It's important. And yes, we have narrowed it down to five people who might have had access to the information that was leaked."

Jo thought for a moment. "It shouldn't be hard to find your culprit then."

He shook his head in disgust. "Oh, sure. If we haul them in here one at a time and interrogate them for hours. Even then, we might not get the answers we need."

"No, Paul. You don't want to do that," she told him. "Especially if that's standard procedure in these cases. Is it?"

He nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

"Then he'll be expecting it, and you won't get anything out of him. You have to try something different, something he won't be expecting."

Paul met her look with one of his own. "What?"

She grinned. "How do you catch a liar, Paul?"

He shook his head.

"With a lie."

* * *

"Red alert! This is a red alert." SID's announcement excited Paul for perhaps the first time ever. He felt the rush of adrenaline and decided that there were definite perks to playing cat and mouse. Especially if you weren't the mouse.

He turned to Lt. Ford. "Let it through, Keith," he said quietly.

"Yes, sir."

"Launch Sky 1, 2, 3, and 4 immediately. Have them go to their preset coordinates."

"Yes, sir."

Paul laid a hand on his shoulder. "Then we wait." He grinned at the lieutenant. "I'll be in the office... er, waiting."

Keith grinned back at him. "Right."

Col. Foster sauntered into Straker's HQ office and wondered idly if anyone would ever call it anything else. He didn't know if it was the impression of the man in the room through the furnishings and decoration, or just the indelible stamp of the man himself. Either way, he figured that it would always be considered Straker's office, no matter who occupied the responsibility seat.

And right now, an ornery blonde was occupying it. He hid a grin and told her sternly, "You'd better get out of that chair."

Jo grinned at him, not at all fooled by his tone. In fact, she stretched like a cat in the leather chair and said, "Why? It's so very comfortable."

He shooed her out of it and sat down himself. "You have no respect, Jo."

"You're right," she said as she took a chair on the other side of the desk. "Whatever can be done?"

Paul laughed. "Look," he told her. "You're not even supposed to be here. You haven't passed any of the tests yet. If it hadn't been your idea in the first place, I'm sure Alec would have insisted that you go for training immediately."

"He's not such a spoilsport," she answered. It hadn't taken her long to change Col. Freeman's opinion of her. And they had found out that they had a lot in common. They were both the best friends of extraordinary people. "Besides, I've been a field agent for years. Your tests should be a walk in the park."

"Don't be too sure."

She just lifted a brow at him.

"I thought Jackson was going to have an apoplexy when he found out who you worked for," he said after a moment.

"You had the right of it when you called it a disreputable organisation," she said cheekily.

He shook his head at her. "I should have known. The different aliases, all of them bad news. It just didn't fit alongside the core of integrity I sensed in you from the beginning."

Jo gave him a crooked smile. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a patriotic American."

"Is that why you joined the CIA?"

She shrugged. "There's a saying in the States about the military. Join the navy; see the world. I always liked to think of my job this way: join the CIA, make your own world."

He chuckled. "But do you ever play the good girl, Jo?"

"No, of course not. Not only would it be no fun at all," she said with a wicked twinkle, "but surely you as a film studio executive understand the problems of typecasting, Paul?"

* * *

"It's Marshall."

Alec nodded in agreement. "It has to be. That UFO went straight for the Bahamas. Damn. He's worked here for years."

Paul shrugged. "Maybe he's been reprogrammed."

Freeman's lips thinned. "Well, we'll find out. Won't we?"

Paul sat back in Straker's chair, putting his hands behind his head. "You know, Alec. I wonder if Dr. Jackson will consider this an extreme situation?"

Alec chuckled. "It was a great plan, Paul. Giving each of them a different false location and waiting to see which one the aliens went for."

Foster shrugged. "The original idea was Jo's."

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about her, Paul. You were right all along."

Paul met his eyes. "Yeah, but you were right too. We had to consider every possible suspect, and I just didn't want to accept that it could be her."

"Hey, we're only human," Alec said. "In the end, it may be our downfall. But I like to think that it might just be our greatest strength."

**EPILOGUE**

****"Well, Alec." Straker looked relaxed and happy as he strode into his office with his wife.

Freeman looked up from the desk with a grin. He'd told Carlson to bring them straight here from the airport. He wanted to have the chance to cushion the blow before his friend saw the remains of his house. He looked Straker up and down for a moment before saying, "Do I know you? Miss Eeland, who is this guy you've sent in here?"

Ed laughed. "Come on, Alec. I don't look that different. I don't even have a tan."

Alec shook his head. "Then I suggest you don't try to tell anyone you've been honeymooning in the Bahamas."

Sheila chuckled. "I hadn't thought of that. Where will we say we've been?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. Siberia?" He pressed the button to send the office down to HQ and looked longingly at his desk chair. It had been a long time since he'd been seated there. And he'd missed it. "So, Alec. Did you miss me?"

"Oh, we got by," his friend drawled, noticing Ed's expression.

Straker glanced over at him. "Right. Good," he said unconvincingly.

His wife came over and put an arm around his shoulder. "Listen, Ed. Tomorrow you can work a full 24 hour day, just to remind them who's really in charge around here."

He looked at her, seeing her smile. And grinned. "Promise?"

Alec laughed. As Straker and Sheila headed out the office door into SHADO HQ, Alec said, "I need to talk to you before you go home, Ed. Will you have a few minutes later?"

"Sure, Alec. I trust it isn't something critical?"

Freeman shrugged. "That would depend on your point of view."

Ed met his eyes for a moment, then said, "What is it?"

Alec said, "Remember how you hadn't decided whether to keep your place or not?"

Straker nodded, keeping his eyes on his friend's face.

"Well, I solved your problem for you."

"Oh?"

Alec smiled weakly. "We'll talk."

After a moment, Straker nodded. He wasn't going to get anything from Alec now. That much was obvious. "Alright." He led Sheila out of the office.

They were greeted enthusiastically in the control room, Ayshea going so far as to hug them both. Straker was surprised, but pleased at their reception. Maybe he did look different after all. He certainly felt different. Happiness was an insidious contagion, he decided. It was affecting every part of him. He even felt mellower.

Then he walked into the HQ office and found Josephine Frazer sitting on Paul Foster's lap. In _his_ command chair.

Jo jumped up immediately at the sight of them, but didn't get a chance to say anything in her defense. Sheila rushed forward exclaiming, "Jo! What are you doing here?"

As they hugged each other, Jo sent Straker a cheeky smile. "Hey, girl. Let me look at you! My, don't you look like the pathetic newlywed."

Sheila laughed. "Suits me, doesn't it?"

Jo sighed. "Yes. You disgust me."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Jo glanced over at Paul, who was smiling at them both. "Paul brought me in. So to speak."

"Oh?" Straker asked, dangerously quiet.

Paul grimaced. "Actually, sir..."

Jo interrupted. "To tell you the truth, Paul brought me in for questioning. They'd had some trouble with a security leak, and he thought I might be it."

"You?" Sheila asked. "How did Paul know you?"

Her friend grimaced. "Well, Sheila. I meant to tell you, but somehow it just got lost in the conversation."

Sheila laughed. "You liar," she said fondly.

Jo grinned. "I was afraid that you might not approve of him associating with such a troublesome element."

Sheila's brow lifted sardonically. "Since when is the CIA troublesome?"

"Gee, let me think," her friend answered with a twinkle.

"Sheila!" Paul said suddenly. "Are you telling me that you knew Jo worked for the CIA?"

"Yeah," she said. "Of course. Why?"

Paul directed a stern look at Jo, who just grinned back at him. "Nothing," he said finally.

"You have very interesting friends, Sheila," her husband said ominously. "I've always thought so."

She grinned at him, but then caught the steel in his eyes. "What? Don't tell me that you know Jo too?"

Again Jo jumped in. "Well, Sheila. You know how it is. It's a small world and all that."

Sheila looked from her husband to her best friend, remembering Ed's mention of a third lover. She said with a grim smile, "This is one story I'm dying to hear."

"Now, honey," Jo said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Don't take a pet. It was just business."

"That's what worries me," Sheila retorted acidly.

Jo winked at her. "Don't be catty. It wasn't like that."

"No?"

"Well," Jo admitted ruefully, "not for my lack of trying."

Sheila laughed. And noticed the gold band on Jo's finger. "What is this?"

Jo smirked. "Sorry, girl. I couldn't wait for you to get back."

"Jo! You're married?"

Jo nodded, her eyes misty. "I figured, what the hell! If you could do it, so could I."

"And I missed it!"

"Yeah." Jo shrugged. "I guess we're even."

"Security allowed it, Paul?" Straker asked forbiddingly.

Col. Foster sent his bride a small smile. "Actually, sir. Jo joined SHADO _as_ Security."


End file.
